superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timecop
Timecop is a 1994 American science fiction action film directed by Peter Hyams and co-written by Mike Richardson and Mark Verheiden. Richardson also served as executive producer. The film is based on Timecop, a story created by Richardson, written by Verheiden, and drawn by Ron Randall, which appeared in the anthology comic Dark Horse Comics, published by Dark Horse Comics. The film stars Jean-Claude Van Damme as Max Walker, a police officer in 1994 and later a U.S. Federal agent in 2004, when time travel has been made possible. It also stars Ron Silver as a rogue politician and Mia Sara as Melissa Walker, the agent's wife. The story follows an interconnected web of episodes in the agent's life as he fights time-travel crime and investigates the politician's plans. Plot By 1994, time travel has been developed and is used for illicit purposes. The Time Enforcement Commission (TEC) has been established to police the use of time travel, with Senator Aaron McComb overseeing operations and financing. Police officer Max Walker has been offered a position with the TEC but is unsure whether or not to accept. While at home with his wife Melissa, he is attacked by unknown assailants and witnesses the house explode, killing her. Ten years later, Walker is a veteran of the TEC working under Commissioner Eugene Matuzak, who sends him back to October 1929 to prevent his former partner, Lyle Atwood, from using knowledge of the future to financially benefit from the U.S. stock market crash. When confronted, Atwood admits to be working for Senator McComb, who needs the funds for his upcoming presidential campaign. Fearing that McComb will erase him from history, Atwood attempts to jump to his death, but Walker catches him mid-leap and returns to 2004. Refusing to testify, Atwood is sentenced to execution and is returned to 1929 where he resumes falling to his death. Under investigation from Internal Affairs, Walker is assigned a new partner, TEC rookie Sarah Fielding, and together they are sent back to 1994 to investigate McComb. They witness a meeting between young McComb and his business partner Jack Parker, where McComb wishes to withdraw over a disagreement about a new computer chip. They are interrupted by the older McComb, who arrives from 2004 to stop the exchange, claiming that the chip will become highly profitable. The older McComb specifically tells his younger self not to touch him as the same matter cannot occupy the same space, and then kills Parker. Fielding turns on Walker, revealing that she works for McComb, and after a shootout with McComb's henchmen, Fielding is wounded and Walker escapes back to 2004. Walker returns to the TEC to find the future has been altered. McComb is now the sole owner of the computer company and is a presidential front runner while the TEC is being shut down due to budget cuts. Walker appeals to Matuzak, who has no knowledge of the alternate present. Curious as to how McComb is able to travel through time, they realize that the original prototype was never dismantled. Beginning to realise that Walker may be right, Matuzak sends Walker back to the past in the TEC's time machine, sacrificing himself in the process as he is shot by the TEC's security who work for McComb. Back in 1994, Walker finds Fielding in the hospital, and after interrogation she agrees to testify against McComb, though she is murdered in her room shortly thereafter. While at the hospital, Walker finds a record of a recent visit by his wife Melissa, discovering that she was pregnant. Realizing that she is to be killed later that night, he tracks her down and reveals himself to be from the future. That night, the younger Walker returns home and is attacked just as before, with the assailants revealed to be in McComb's employ, but is unknowingly aided by his older self who has been lying in wait. With the assailants defeated, the older McComb steps in and takes Melissa hostage, confronting the older Walker with the bomb. McComb reveals that he sent the assassins back to kill the younger Walker, and even though he will die in the ensuing explosion, his younger self will survive and become President with Walker gone. However, Walker reveals that he has lured the younger McComb to the house, who enters the room. After McComb wounds Melissa, Walker pushes the two McCombs together and, as the same matter cannot occupy the same space, they merge into a writhing, screaming mass before disappearing from existence forever. Walker escapes with Melissa before the bomb explodes and lays her down beside his unconscious younger self before returning to the future. Back in 2004, Walker finds the timeline has changed for the better. Matuzak and Fielding are alive and active in the TEC, whereas McComb no longer exists. Walker returns home to find Melissa alive and waiting for him with their young son. Cast * Jean-Claude Van Damme as Max Walker * Mia Sara as Melissa Walker * Ron Silver as Sen. Aaron McComb * Bruce McGill as Com. Eugene Matuzak * Gloria Reuben as Sarah Fielding * Scott Bellis as Ricky * Jason Schombing as Lyle Atwood * Scott Lawrence as George Spota * Kenneth Welsh as Sen. Utley * Brad Loree as Reyes * Kevin McNulty as Jack Parker * Gabrielle Rose as Jdg. Marshall * Callum Keith Rennie as Stranger * Steven Lambert as Lansing * Richard Faraci as Cole Sequel Timecop was followed by a sequel: Timecop 2: The Berlin Decision (2003). Gallery Trivia Category:Timecop Films Category:1994